Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication over networks of specialized base stations known as cell towers or sites. In addition to the standard voice function of a mobile telephone, current mobile phones and other similar portable electronic devices may support additional services including short message service (SMS) for text messaging, electronic mail, and packet switching for access to the Internet. Other services include gaming, Bluetooth, infrared, camera with video recorder, multimedia messaging services (MMS) for sending and receiving photographs and downloading of video, MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) for audio storage, radio, and global positioning system services. Current mobile telephone and other portable electronic devices connect to cellular networks consisting of switching points and base stations owned by mobile network operators. Mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and other similar devices may also provide for memorandum and document recording, personal organizer and personal digital assistant functions, calendar and/or scheduling functions, and instant messaging services, and may serve as wireless modems for personal computers and as a console to online games.